The present invention generally relates to automatic position managing systems, and more particularly to an automatic position managing system which automatically detects and holds the in-plant position of a person carrying a radio card so that a telephone call to this person can be transferred to a telephone set located in the vicinity of the person, for example.
People frequently move within company premises, and systems have been proposed to detect and recognize the new position of the person, so that a telephone call to this person can be transferred to the new position, this person can be called at the new position and the like.
These proposed systems have the function of detecting the movement of each person, and the new position of each person is recognized. However, various complicated operations are required to detect and recognize the position, and there are cases where specific in-plant positions cannot be recognized. Accordingly, there are demands to simplify the method of recognizing the movement of each person.
According to one conventional system, a magnetic card reader is built into the telephone set itself. In this case, the holder of the magnetic card registers his new (or present) position by passing the magnetic card through the magnetic card reader, so that the system is aware of this new position. Alternately, there is a conventional system which registers the new position of the person by making a ten-key input from the telephone set which is located in the vicinity of this new position. According to these conventional systems, the person must cancel the registration by use of the magnetic card or the ten-key when leaving his seat to move to a new in-plant position.
Therefore, the conventional systems require the person to make some kind of operation to cancel the previously made position registration and/or to register his new in-plant position every time he moves within the company premises. As a result, there were problems in that the person may make an error when making the registration or the cancellation, and that the person may completely forget to perform the necessary operation. In addition, the quality of the service provided by the conventional system was poor because of the complicated operations required by each person moving within the company premises.